Team 7 Test Naruto style
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: Here's my take on if Naruto became a jonin sensei and what his 'true' genin test would be. Rated T for swearing. Included is my first challenge, unless someone else has taken it. If you decide to take up the challenge, let me know I'd like to read what you all come up with.


**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ isn't mine, I'm just borrowing him and his friends to have some fun. **

"You want me to do what!" a tall golden blonde haired man shouted at the silver haired man who was seated behind a sturdy desk in front of him.

"Maa, maa Naruto come now," Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage, said. "Think about it, all the previous Hokage have done so including your father."

"Really, Tsunade-baa-chan didn't?" Naruto argued.

"She had her apprentices, Shizune-chan, Sakura and Ino," Kakashi said. "Your father, the Sandaime and me all taught before becoming Hokage. Now it's your turn." Kakashi held out several folders. "Here is your team Naruto, you are going to be the sensei of Team 7."

"Fine but if I'm going to do this I'm doing it my way," Naruto said. "Got that Kakashi-sensei, I want no outside corruption on what or how I teach my students. They are mine!"

"You got it Naruto," Kakashi said. "You'll meet your students in two days time. I know that you'll a great job Naruto. Your father would be very proud of the man you've become."

Naruto gave his former jonin sensei a soft smile before leaving the Hokage's office in a bright flash.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Congratulations students," Iruka said. "You have all now just taken your first step into a larger world. You are all now Academy graduates and are ready to become genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

"But Iruka-sensei, since we've graduated, doesn't that make us ninja?" one of the students asked.

"I can't answer that," Iruka said with a small grin. "You'll be broken up into teams and learn under your jonin sensei. Now I will now announce the teams."

"Team 7 will be Hyuga Hitomi, Nara Shin and Takeshi," Iruka said. "Your jonin sensei will be Namikaze Naruto." Three children looked up when they heard their names called. Once Iruka finished calling out the teams, he told the graduates that their senseis would met them after lunch. "Good luck to all of you on your adventures and remember that the Will of Fire burns most brightly when the flames are stoked as one."

"Takeshi, Hitomi what do you say we go get something for lunch?" Nara Shin asked. "Iruka-sensei said that our sensei wouldn't be here until after lunch."

"That sounds fine to me," Takeshi said. "What about you Hitomi-chan?" the dark haired boy asked.

"I don't care," the dark blue haired girl said sharply. "I just hope that neither of you bring me down."

Shin sighed. "Look, the three of us are going to be teammates for the time being so we might as well get to know each other," Shin said. "Let's just go to that new café by the Hokage Tower."

"Fine then," Hitomi said. "Lets go."

Team 7 made their way out of the classroom after saying goodbye to Iruka. As soon as the trio of young ninja left the classroom, Iruka turned to the corner of the room. "I'm surprised that you agreed to become a jonin sensei Naruto," Iruka said.

"Yeah well, Kakashi is making me, said something about all previous Hokages being teachers," Naruto said. "So what can you tell me about them?"

"Don't you have their folders Naruto? I'm sure that they can teach you all you need to know," Iruka said.

"Iruka, we both know that there are things only an Academy instructor would know," Naruto said. "If we had just gone by my grades and folders, I wouldn't have even graduated would I?"

Iruka nodded sheepishly.

"So what are my brats like?" Naruto asked.

"Hitomi is a typical Hyuga," Iruka said. "Excellent taijutsu, only knows the Academy basics regarding jutsus and decent genjutsu abilities. Shin is much like Shikamaru was in the Academy, very lazy but extremely smart when he needs to be. Shin has pretty weak taijutsu and ninjutsu, and his genjutsu is pretty non-existent. Takeshi is excellent genjutsu and ninjutsu but his taijutsu is very weak. Shin has two clan jutsus aside from the Academy jutsus but he needs to work on them. Takeshi knows two _**Katon**_ jutsus aside from the Academy though many people are confused on how he learned them and with such skill when he is an orphan. Also I might add, Takeshi is a genius at using the _**Kawarimi**_."

"Thank Iruka-sensei," Naruto said before he vanished in a streak of yellow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So what do you think sensei will be like?" Takeshi asked as he, Shin and Hitomi sat down at the Akimichi BBQ restaurant that was down the street from the Academy.

"Well, Namikaze-san is widely considered the strongest ninja in the village, possibly the entire world," Shin said. "He is only 21 years old but is a Sage, the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the former student of both Hokage-sama and the late Jiraiya-sama, the Gama Sannin, as well as being the only son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"Wow, we sure are lucky that we get such a strong sensei," Takeshi said. "I'm sure that Naruto-sensei will make us really strong."

"He better," Hitomi said shortly. "I won't stand for a weak sensei."

"Didn't you just hear Shin-san?" Takeshi asked. "He said that Naruto-sensei is the strongest ninja in the whole world, of course he's strong."

"Do you know anything more about sensei Takeshi?" Shin asked.

"Not really, I've met him before," Takeshi said. "He would come by the orphanage once in a while and play ninja with us before I went into the Academy. He said that he knew the feeling of being all alone."

"A ninja playing ninja, despicable," Hitomi sneered.

"You three are the _Orenji Arashi_'s students?" a voice asked. The three genin turned around to see a brown haired man with green eyes looking at them.

"_Orenji Arashi_?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, Lord Namikaze's nickname is the _Orenji Arashi_ (Orange Storm)," the man said with a grin. "It comes from his incredible speed and ability to overwhelm his opponents with clones."

"Yes, we are his students," Shin said. "We just graduated and were assigned him as a jonin-sensei."

"Wow, you guys sure are lucky to have such a strong sensei," the man said. "Not many people have the opportunity to learn under the next Hokage. You are going to get strong in no time."

"Of course we are, it will be easy with such a strong sensei," Hitomi said. Shin noticed that the man's smile faltered for a brief moment.

"Well, good luck then," the man said before leaving the restaurant.

"We better hurry up, we're supposed to meet our sensei soon," Shin said. The trio quickly finished off their food, paid and raced out of the restaurant. Once the trio of genin left, a figure slid out of the shadows of a nearby alley. The man wore a frown as he watched the three ninja race back toward the Academy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Team 7 made it back to the classroom just as the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. A few moments later, the doors opened to revel four ninja, all wearing the green flak jackets of Konoha. One was a very pretty pink-haired woman with startling green eyes, another was a feral looking man with brown hair and two read fang-like tattoos on his cheeks, the third saw a tall hooded man with dark sunglasses preventing the class from seeing much of his face and eyes, and the final ninja was a very large brown haired man wearing something similar to red samurai armor underneath his flak jacket.

"Team 4, you're with me," the pink haired woman said.

"Team 2, let's rock," the feral looking man barked.

"Team 11, please follow me," the hooded man said.

"Team 8, come along," the samurai look-alike said.

The other twelve graduated followed their senseis out of the classroom, leaving Team 7 all alone.

Wavy time skip: 3 hours.

"ARGH! Where is Kami's name is sensei?" Takeshi cried as Team 7 still sat waiting in the classroom.

"Calm down Takeshi, he'll be here," Shin said though you could hear the undercurrent of frustration in the Nara's voice.

The door suddenly flew open and a figure rushed in.

"I'm not late am I?" a tall blonde man asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes!" Takeshi and Hitomi shouted.

"Sensei, you were supposed to be here three hours ago," Shin said.

"Sorry about that, but I got lost on the road of life and then a black cat crossed my path and I had to return it to its owner and then take the long way here to avoid any bad luck," the man said. The three genin sweat dropped at the excuse. "Anyway, Team 7 meet me on top of the Hokage Monument in five minutes, or else." The man suddenly exploded into smoke leaving the three genin gaping at the sight.

"Shit! We need to move," Takeshi shouted as he leapt from his seat and raced out of the classroom, his teammates hot on his heels.

Naruto was sitting on top of his father's head looking out over the village when he felt three small chakra signatures approaching, with a small smile as he channeled chakra to his ears to hear what his team was saying.

"Where is he?" Takeshi panted, gripping his side. "I don't see sensei anywhere."

"Hitomi, can you use your Byakugan to find him?" Shin asked.

"Of course," Hitomi answered. The veins around her eyes bulged as she activated her dojutsu. "There he is, on top of the Yondaime's head."

"Well what are we waiting for," Takeshi shouted.

"Well done you three, if you were only 30 more seconds longer you would have failed and I would have been forced to send you back to the Academy," Naruto said as he turned around to face his panting students.

"What?" Takeshi and Hitomi cried.

"You wouldn't really do that to us sensei?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm not your sensei, at least not yet," Naruto said. "First, why don't we get to know ourselves first? Why don't you tell me about yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?"

"Why don't you go first sensei, so we can know how it's done?" Takeshi suggested.

"All right," Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, I'm 21 years old and a jonin. My likes are eating ramen, learning new jutsu and protecting those precious to me. My dislikes are those who are arrogant, who believe they are better than others just because of their names and those who wish to harm my precious people. My hobbies include playing pranks, learning new jutsu and gardening, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage surpassing even my father. Now it's your turn, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Takeshi said. "My name is Takeshi, I like to train, read, having fun and coming up with new jutsu. I dislike people who look down or pity me because I don't have any parents, and my dream is to one day have a family and protect them." Naruto nodded and gave the dark haired boy a small smile which was returned.

"I'm Shin Nara," Shin said. "I like cloud watching, my uncle Shikamaru and my family. I dislike troublesome things and my dream is to become a jonin and the military advisor to the Hokage, like my uncle." Naruto smirked.

"Well I must say that is something I would never have thought to hear from a Nara," Naruto said. "Actually wanting to work. All right princess, you're up."

Hitomi scowled at the nickname that Naruto gave her but raised her head in a regal fashion. "My name is Hitomi Hyuga, I like my clan and my Aunt Hinata, I dislike those who disrespect my clan and enemies of the village, and those who judge me just because I am a Hyuga. And my dream is to become a jonin and become an advisor to our Clan Head."

"All very noble dreams," Naruto said. "Now then, officially you three are not yet my students."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked. "How can we not be your students yet? Iruka-sensei said…"

"I know what Iruka-sensei said Takeshi," Naruto said softly but his voice carried the weight of command causing Takeshi to fall silent. "But I do things my own way. You three have to prove yourselves worthy of becoming my students, and that means you will have to pass a little test."

"What's the test?" Takeshi asked.

"You three will need to learn a single technique from a certain scroll that is in the Hokage's office," Naruto said. "And you must do so by tomorrow night. Also, if one person doesn't learn a jutsu, then that person fails and is dropped from the program, and if one person fails the whole team does as well. Later." And with that Naruto flashed away in a streak of yellow, leaving a trio of gaping genin hopefuls once again.

"He wants us to do WHAT?" Takeshi cried. "There's no way we can learn a jutsu in a single day!"

"Takeshi be quiet," Shin said sharply. "I need to think."

"What's there to think about? There's no way we can do what he's asking," Takeshi shouted. "I can't think of anyone who could learn a brand new jutsu in a single night."

"Life isn't fair Takeshi," Hitomi said. "There's no other way around it, either we do this or we are sent back to the Academy. I'm a Hyuga, I will not fail!"

"We need a plan," Shin said.

"But we're talking about breaking into the Hokage's office here, not some Academy instructors desk. People go to prison for stuff like that!"

"Look Takeshi if you are too chicken to do it fine, Shin and I will complete sensei's test," Hitomi snapped.

"That won't work," Shin said. "Sensei said that if one of us doesn't learn a jutsu, they are dropped from the program while the others are sent back to the Academy."

"Damnit Takeshi, you better not flake out on us," Hitomi shouted. "Shin and I will not be sent back to the Academy because you were too much of a coward to at least try."

Takeshi flinched at Hitomi's words and nodded.

"All right, let's meet up at the Academy swing just after dark tonight," Shin said. The other two nodded.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"All right now that we're all here," Shin said. "We can get this over with. Let's get closer to the Tower; we need to scout it out. Hitomi, how far can you see with your Byakugan?"

"Only about a hundred meters," Hitomi said. "Why?"

"When we get close enough to the tower, I want you to use your Byakugan to see if the office is empty," Shin said. "Takeshi, do you know any genjutsus that can hide you from sight?"

"Yeah, I've been working on a camouflage genjutsu but I haven't mastered it," Takeshi said.

"It will have to do," Shin said. "While Hitomi and I are keeping a look out, you sneak into the Hokage's office and grab the scroll. If we see anyone approaching the office while you are still in there, we will create a distraction for you to get out. Can you do this?"

"I'll try," Takeshi said.

"Ok we're close enough to the Tower," Hitomi said. She activated her Byakugan and focused on the Hokage's office. "All right, the coast is clear. Hurry up Takeshi, I can only hold my Byakugan for about three minutes."

Takeshi nodded. He made several hand signs before whispering, "_**Kamereon no Jutsu!**_" (Chameleon Jutsu) Takeshi faded out of sight of Shin; Hitomi could still see him thanks to her Byakugan.

"Hurry Takeshi," Shin whispered.

Takeshi nodded before quickly climbing a nearby tree and then shimmied along a branch to an open window. Ducking inside the window, Takeshi found himself into the waiting room outside the Hokage's office. Quickly making his way across the room, Takeshi gently opened the door and slipped inside. A large scroll was lying next to the window. '_This must be it_,' Takeshi thought. He quickly grabbed the scroll and slipped out the window.

"I've got it," Takeshi cried as he landed at the base of the tree that he had originally climbed up.

"Be quiet idiot," Hitomi snapped. "We don't want to get caught when we're this close. So we've got the scroll, now what?"

"Let's go to the place where we met sensei and try and learn one of the jutsus," Shin said. The other two nodded before rushing off into the night. A shadow removed itself from wall and leapt after the three genin.

"Ok Takeshi open the scroll and let's see what kind of jutsus we have to try and learn," Shin said. Takeshi pulled the scroll off his back and laid it on the ground before opening it.

"There's no way we can learn these jutsus," Takeshi moaned. "They all use way too much chakra than any of us have."

"I don't know, Takeshi, you're the best at genjutsu so why don't you try this _**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**_? It says that this genjutsu robs the sight of any of its victims," Shin said. "Hitomi, why don't you try out the _**Kage Shuriken Bunshin**_? With you being a Hyuga, your clan usually only focuses on close combat so a long-range support ninjutsu would work well for you."

"Ok but what about you Shin?" Hitomi asked.

"I think this one will work well for me," Shin said pointing to the _**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**_. "Now we only have a few hours before someone realizes that the scroll is missing so let's hurry."

As the sun began to rise over the forest surrounding the village of Konoha, three genin were lying on the ground behind the Hokage monument panting and looking generally unkempt and exhausted.

"What the hell are you kids doing up here?" a stern voice barked out, jerking the three kids from their dozing. Looking up, they saw a masked figure walking toward them. Each of the genin gulped when they realized that the figure was wearing an ANBU mask.

"Do you realize what you've done?" the ANBU shouted. "You stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals! You three are in a lot of trouble."

"We didn't know!" Takeshi cried. "Our sensei said that as our test we were supposed to steal a scroll from the Hokage's office and then learn a technique from it."

"That scroll has all of the legendary kinjutsus that our village has created since the time of the Shodaime," the ANBU continued. "With those techniques, I could become the most powerful ninja ever and kill that demon bastard. All right you brats, give me the scroll and I'll forget this ever happened."

"No," Shin said. "We're not handing this over to you so you can use it to murder someone. We'll return it to the Hokage and explain everything."

"Oh you'll do that, you know it's better if there aren't any witnesses," the ANBU chuckled darkly. Reaching up, he drew his sword; it's length gleaming in the early morning sunlight. "Say goodbye kiddies!"

"We need to get out of here!" Takeshi cried. "Or he's going to kill us."

"You're damn right I'm going to kill you brats!" the ANBU cackled as he started jogging toward them.

"There's no way we can outrun an ANBU, we're going to have to fight," Hitomi said.

"Are you serious! He's an ANBU, there's no way we could ever…" Takeshi began.

"There's no other choice, unless you'd rather let this guy kill us and then take the scroll for himself," Hitomi snapped. "Shin, any ideas?"

"One," Shin said.

"Oh ok, I'll humor you three," the ANBU sneered. "If you think you can even land a hand on me, I'll let you go. Like that would ever happen though."

"Takeshi, cast your genjutsu on that guy," Shin barked. "I'll use my clan's jutsu to catch him and then Hitomi, knock his ass out!"

"Right," Takeshi and Hitomi said.

"_**Kokuangyo no Jutsu!**_" Takeshi cried.

"What the hell! There's no way a brat like you could use such a powerful jut…" the ANBU trailed off as the three genin faded from sight, as did everything else. "There's no possible way that he could learn the Nidaime's jutsu."

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ success," Shin's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Give me a break brat, do you really think a jutsu this weak can hold me?" the ANBU sneered. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, arms and legs. "What the…" was all that he managed to get out before he collapsed.

Takeshi dropped to the ground as did Shin as they each ended their jutsus. Suddenly clapping filled the air. The three genin whirled around to see Naruto walking toward them.

"Excellent work you three," Naruto said.

"What the hell sensei, where have you been?" Takeshi shouted.

"I've been watching you three," Naruto said easily.

"WHAT!" the trio shouted.

"You were watching us the whole time, then why didn't you help us against that ANBU?" Hitomi asked.

"Because that's no ANBU," Naruto said simply. The fallen ANBU suddenly exploded into smoke. "It was just a _**Kage Bunshin**_ of mine. The stealing the scroll test was actually a three part one; first part was you to actually steal the scroll, second, to learn a jutsu from it and to encourage each other due to the pressure of being sent back to the Academy, and third, to use your new jutsu and work as a team against a superior opponent."

"You mean this was all just a test! But the scroll…" Takeshi began.

"It was just a spare scroll that I scribbled down several jutsus that I can use or I've seen," Naruto said. "There's no way that any of you at this moment can perform any of the forbidden jutsus in the Scroll of Seals. You see I failed the graduation exam three times…" Naruto explained his own graduation to his students who stared at their sensei in shock. "Look I can tell that you three have all had a tough night so go on home and rest, take the rest of the day off. But tomorrow morning we start as the new Team 7." Naruto summoned three _**Kage Bunshin**_and had the clones take his students home to rest.

"You can come out now," Naruto said to no one in particular. Three figures appeared from the tree line. "So then what do you think of my test?"

"You truly are the most unpredictable shinobi alive Naruto," Kakashi said. "But well done."

"I can't believe you made them think they had to steal the Forbidden Scroll," Sakura said.

"What, Mizuki-teme made me do the same thing and I learned the _**Kage Bunshin**_ because of it," Naruto said. "You're just mad you didn't think of an awesome test like I did Sakura-chan."

"Idiot," Sakura cried as she slammed her fist into the back of Naruto's head.

"Ouch," Naruto groaned as he picked himself off the ground. "What about you?"

"Hn," the third member of the group, an ANBU wearing a Dragon mask, grunted.

"You do realize we don't understand what you are saying," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Hn," Dragon said.

"Whatever," Naruto groaned. "So then Kakashi-sensei, does Team 7 have what it takes?"

"I believe that you and your team will do fine Naruto," Kakashi said.

**A/N: Here's my one-shot about Naruto giving the 'true' genin test to his students. Actually I'm thinking of making this a challenge, though I don't know if anyone else has done it first. If not, here are the requirements: Naruto is to become sensei to new Team 7, genin can be OCs but not children of Konoha 12 too young. He (you) can test them anyway he (you) wants. Now go wild**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
